gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Clones
Clones are perfect genetic copies of other living organisms, created through artificial means. List of Clones "The Clones" refers collectively to the following gargoyle clones: *Delilah - clone of Demona and Elisa Maza :* Not technically a clone, Delilah is an original hybrid creature created by fusing 90% of Demona's DNA with 10% of Elisa's. For the purposes of the series, she is grouped together with the actual clones. *Malibu - clone of Brooklyn *Brentwood - clone of Lexington; defected to Thailog's favor *Hollywood - clone of Broadway *Burbank - clone of Hudson Note: Thailog is also a clone, but is not generally referred to as one of "the clones." Clone Physiology The Clones in Gargoyles have all been created, at one point or another, by Anton Sevarius. While physically identical to their progenitors, the clones exhibit minor differences due to their accelerated aging process. The primary difference between the clones and their progenitors is that their pigmentation is radically altered; for Instance Thailog is a dark purple, with lilac highlights and white hair. Another oddity is that, in true-born Gargoyles, Male's eyes glow white, while female's glow red, while in Clones the reverse is true. The Labyrinth Clan clones also have physiological differences; they demonstrate spikes, spines, and fangs more strongly than their progenitors. It is not clear if this is an alteration of the cloning process, or if the clones are merely aged to a greater degree than Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington, who are characterized as adolescent or young-adult gargoyles in the series. Future Tense In the alternate future shown by Puck to Goliath, additional clone beings have been created. These are clones of Thailog and Talon. These clones physically are identical to their progenitors, showing no pigment drift, but have been heavily cybernetically enhanced to resemble Coldstone and Jackal and Hyena. They show no personality of their own, instead acting as automatons. They serve as shock troops in Xanatos's army alongside Steel Clan robots. The Goliath Chronicles ''and ''Gargoyles 2198 In the non-canon Goliath Chronicles series, the clones of the Labyrinth Clan were found to be flawed. Eventually their genetic makeup destabilized and they all were turned permanently to stone. In their honor, and in hopes of some day being able to repair the genetic damage, the Manhattan Clan placed them on rooftops in the city. In Weisman's proposed spinoff Gargoyles 2198, The clones survived intact, and Delilah reproduced, eventually begetting a descendant of the same name. In this story line the clones showed no genetic abnormalities and even Delilah's hybrid nature was not a biological issue. Notes *The clone's coloration is actually chromatically reversed. Color Wheel color values of the original Gargoyles designs were flipped to produce the clone's designs, including their black fangs and claws. :* The exception is Thailog, whose skin color is not reversed, being purple and lilac to Goliath's grey and black, but still having reversed hair. *The Clones are named for suburbs of Los Angeles, just as the Manhattan Clan are named for boroughs of New York City. The exception being Delilah, who is instead named after the old testament character known as a betrayer and temptress. Category:Clones Category:Gargoyles Category:Villains